murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Murdoch Appreciation Society (episode)
This article could also be referring to Murdoch Appreciation Society "The Murdoch Appreciation Society"is the sixth episode of the eighth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-second episode of the series. It first aired November 18, 2014. Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the death of a man found dead on a park bench. Dr. Grace initially determines that he was stabbed in the abdomen but subsequently concludes he was actually suffocated. He also has dried blood on his index finger and three pages from a Mark Twain novel on him. When he returns to the station Murdoch meets Owen Hume who reports that his employer, lawyer Randolph Sampson, has been missing for two days and subsequently identifies him as the man in the park. Meanwhile, Constable Crabtree investigates the disappearance of a corpse, that of Professor Andrew Richardson, from the medical school. His brain was the object of a medical study by Dr. Dempsy who is researching the brains of highly intelligent people. When it turns out that Sampson and Richardson are the same person Murdoch learns that he's dealing with a group of admirers who wanted to see him in action so to speak. He admonishes them for their interference in his investigation. Dr. Grace later reports that Richardson was poisoned with arsenic, slowly killing him until the smothering finished him off. Murdoch investigates Richardson's life, in the process learning that Hume, along with his compatriots, Annie Craston and Ruby Rosevear, were interfering in the investigation, forcing him to arrest them. But their assistance points towards Mrs. Richardson, who was attempting to frame her sister, whom Andrew would frequent engage in philosophical debates, by planting the arsenic in her house. When brought to the station house, Mrs. Richardson admits that her husband would insult her over being less intelligent than he, so she poisoned him out of spite, but she denies having smothered him. Murdoch then suspects Dempsy of murdering Richardson to acquire his cadaver sooner, but lacks the evidence to prove it. Nigel Barnes later comes by, explaining that he and Mrs. Dewar were discussing plans to smoke out Dempsy and the latter decided to enter into Dempsy's and to donate her brain and he fears he will smother her. The two of them go to Mrs. Dewar's store, where they find her and Dempsy together and the doctor has poison in his bag, to which he denies ownership. Murdoch then turns to Barnes and tells him he's under arrest. Though Barnes insists that he knew that Dempsy would smother Mrs. Dewar, the woman points out that Murdoch told the club that Richardson was murdered, not how he was murdered and admonishes him for thinking that he could fool the great Detective Murdoch. Later, Murdoch gathers his fan club in his office, explaining that Barnes wanted revenge against Dempsy for expelling him, so he murdered Richardson and used the club as part of his plan to pin Richardson's death on Dempsy. Mrs. Dewar adds that his overeagerness was his undoing, as one slip of the tongue gave himself away. The fan club then takes a photograph with Murdoch. Meanwhile, Julia continues her suffrage activities and lawyer Clara Brett Martin confirms that it's possible for a woman to run for elected office. Thus both Clara Brett Martin and Margaret Haile encourage Julia to be that woman. Character Revelations * Cut-up brains in jars remind George of his Aunt Rose's pickled cauliflower. * When it is discovered that the victim was smothered, stabbed and poisoned, Dr. Grace says, "It is certainly a doozy one," and explains to Murdoch, "An expression of my father's. He's something of a colourful character." * Murdoch gives Julia his support and encouragement to run for office in the election. Continuity * Murdoch uses his UV Day Light In a Box to reveal the blood drops. * The Identikit is used to help Ruby Rosevear make a positive ID of the mysterious bearded man. * Julia's unprecedented and very public run in the coming election will ruffle the social norm and City Hall. Historical References * Mark Twain' '''is the pen name of Samuel Langhorne Clemens' '(1835 – 1910) who was an adventurer and wily intellectual. Mark Twain wrote the classic American novels ''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. He will make an appearance in Season 9. * Margaret Haile the first woman to run for legislative office in Canada and Clara Brett Martin the first woman lawyer in the British Empire return in this episode. * Doozy (also doozie) according to the Merriam-Webster dictionary: "While it's often maintained that the word doozy derives from the "Duesenberg" in the name of the famed Duesenberg Motor Company, this is impossible on chronological grounds. Doozy was first recorded (in the form dozy) in eastern Ohio in 1916, four years before the Duesenberg Motor Company began to manufacture passenger cars; the related adjective doozy, meaning "stylish" or "splendid," is attested considerably earlier, in 1903. So where did doozy come from? Etymologists believe that it's an altered form of the word daisy, which was used especially in the late 1800s as a slang term for someone or something considered the best." Trivia * Mikaela Bisson who plays Annie Cranston is the youngest daughter of Yannick Bisson. Errors * Murdoch uses an ultraviolet lamp to detect drops of blood. The ultraviolet lamp, more commonly known as a black light, was invented by William H. Byler in 1935, some 30 years after the time of this episode. * Robert W Woods developed Woods Glass in 1903 which allowed only Ultraviolet and Infrared light to pass through, he used this specifically for photography. He was the first to photograph these spectrums intentionally. Murdoch early in the series develops a similar glass to use for the purpose of seeing blood. However, blood alone does not fluoresce and therefore does not show up under ultraviolet light. Black lights in modern Forensics use a chemical that latches/mixes/reacts on/with to blood which then makes blood react to black light. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Nicole Underhay as Margaret Haile Patricia Fagan as Clara Brett Martin Guest Cast Damien Atkins as Owen Hume Michael Hanrahan as Dr. Hollis Dempsey Will Bowes as Nigel Barnes Katherine Barrell as Ruby Rosevear Mikaela Bisson as Annie Cranston Lynne Griffin as Mrs. Dewar Nicole Robert as Mrs. Richardson Uncredited Cast Gallery Category:Season Eight Category:Season Error